


День сурка

by faikit



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совершив прыжок со скалы, Белла попадает во временной капкан. Сможет ли она разорвать цепочку одинаковых событий? Или же обретет бессмертие, о котором мечтает, но в извращенной форме - крутясь в череде похожих друг на друга, словно близнецы, дней?</p>
            </blockquote>





	День сурка

**День сурк... оборотня. Глава первая, в которой вы не узнаете ничего нового**

 

Я открыла глаза и увидела над головой серое небо, кое-где разбавленное голубыми просветами.  
Было свежо и зябко, но шевелиться не хотелось. Все тело было расслабленным и ленивым, даже прохлада не пронимала настолько, чтобы заставить меня подняться с песка, на котором я лежала. То, что подо мной песок, я поняла, узнав рисунок скал справа, который я разглядела боковым зрением, даже не поворачивая головы. Лучи солнца пробились сквозь тяжелые облака и ослепили меня, но уже через мгновение яркий свет был заслонен чьей-то тенью, упавшей на лицо.  
\- Белла, Белла! – прямо над ухом раздался знакомый хрипловатый голос, и моя голова взорвалась невыносимой болью. – Слава Богу, Беллз, ты пришла в себя.  
\- Джейк, - простонала я. – Зачем ты кричишь, я ведь не оглохла.  
Он облегченно рассмеялся и помог мне подняться с песка. На несколько мгновений закружилась голова, и я едва не упала. Тогда Джейк подхватил меня, словно пушинку, на руки и направился к дороге, где я оставила свою машину.  
\- О чем ты думала, когда прыгала со скалы? – сердито говорил он в то время, когда я пыталась не уснуть прямо у него на руках – мое тело было непослушным и безумно желало провалиться в сон. Он говорил еще что-то, но я не слушала, мне хотелось домой.  
В машине Джейкоб включил печку и накинул мне на плечи куртку. Мокрая одежда, в конце концов, заставила мое тело трястись в ознобе.  
\- Холодно? – спросил Джейк, хотя это было и так ясно - мои зубы на весь салон выстукивали ритмичную дробь, заглушая даже рычание двигателя. – Сорок два градуса по Цельсию, - он улыбнулся и протянул мне правую руку, выруливая на шоссе левой.  
Я благодарно обхватила его ладонь ледяными руками, а затем прижалась к горячему плечу щекой. Он и вправду был как печка, благодаря которой мои зубы стали стучать гораздо тише. Сейчас я как никогда нуждалась в горячей ванне и сухой одежде. А еще в том, чтобы забраться под теплое одеяло и уснуть, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Но пока был только горячий Джейкоб, и я стала засыпать, прижавшись к его боку, пока он придерживал меня за плечи.  
Очнулась я уже около дома, почувствовав, что пикап остановился. Я пригрелась около Джейка и совершенно не хотела двигаться. По-видимому, его это устраивало - он откинулся на спинку сиденья и обнял меня обеими руками, прижав к груди.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Ммм… спать хочется, - даже слова мне давались с огромным трудом.  
\- Ну хорошо, просто скажи мне, зачем ты прыгнула? – его голос больше не был сердитым, но в нем по-прежнему сквозило недоумение.  
Сонливость как рукой сняло. Я напряглась и отодвинулась от Джейкоба.  
\- Что? – спросил он растерянно.  
\- Мне нужно было кое-кого увидеть, - пролепетала я, понимая, что это звучит, как бред сумасшедшего.  
\- Кого? Золотую рыбку? – хохотнул Джейк, но тут же осекся, заметив в моих глазах слезы. – Беллз, милая, пообещай мне не делать глупостей, хорошо? По крайней мере, если меня нет рядом.  
Он снова прижал меня к себе и вздохнул.  
Я боялась даже кивнуть, чтобы не расплакаться. Ведь я добилась того, чего хотела – слышала голос Эдварда до тех пор, пока вновь не оказалась на берегу.  
И да, я готова была умереть, слушая его бархатный баритон, призывающий меня одуматься.  
\- Беллз, слышишь? – слова Джейка вывели меня из размышлений.  
\- Да, постараюсь, - пообещала я неопределенно.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты знала, - он приподнял мое лицо за подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. – Ты очень дорога мне, Белла, и я всегда буду поблизости. Пока ты не поймешь, что тебе не нужен никто другой.  
Последние слова он уже прошептал, почти касаясь моей щеки губами. Его горячее дыхание, жаркие объятия согревали, дарили так необходимое мне тепло. Но я хотела других объятий, я любила Эдварда. Это ради игр моего разума, услужливо преподносящего слуховые галлюцинации в виде голоса Эдварда на выбросе адреналина, я сперва села на мотоцикл, а теперь и прыгнула со скалы.  
Низко опустив голову, я прижалась лбом к плечу Джейкоба и чуть слышно произнесла:  
\- Прости.  
Он кивнул, закусив губу.  
\- Мне пора, - я отодвинулась от него и открыла дверцу. – Спасибо тебе, Джейк.  
Он неожиданно склонился ко мне и, протянув руку, захлопнул дверь.  
\- Джейк! – недоуменно воскликнула я.  
\- Здесь вампир, - прорычал он злобно.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – я вздрогнула.  
\- Чувствую, - он повернул ключ зажигания. – Я увезу тебя отсюда.  
\- Виктория? – я снова задрожала, но уже не от холода. Наоборот, при мысли о рыжеволосой вампирше меня бросило в жар.  
\- Не знаю, - напряженно сказал Джейкоб. – Отвезу тебя в Ла-Пуш и разберусь.  
Когда машина вырулила обратно на шоссе, я внезапно увидела припаркованный у обочины черный «мерседес». Я узнала этот автомобиль!  
\- Стой, остановись, Джейк, возвращайся! – я вцепилась в руль, пытаясь самостоятельно развернуть машину.  
\- Зачем? – он не позволил мне этого сделать. – Там опасно!  
\- Нет, это машина Карлайла! – я почти плакала. – Вернись, ну пожалуйста…  
Джейкоб остановил пикап и посмотрел на меня потрясенно. Под его взглядом я сжалась, но, стараясь держать себя в руках, глубоко вдохнула и выбралась из машины. Джейк догнал меня у крыльца.  
\- Белла, ты собираешься войти в дом, где находится вампир, - он крепко сжал мое запястье, не пуская дальше. – Если Каллены вернулись, я не должен находиться здесь и не смогу тебя защитить.  
\- И не нужно, они меня не тронут.  
Я с усилием освободила руку из его захвата и, отвернувшись, стала подниматься по ступенькам.  
\- Белла, - услышала я позади сдавленный голос. – Я тебя предупредил.  
\- Уходи, Джейк. Со мной все будет хорошо.  
Он зарычал. Обернувшись, я увидела, как Джейкоб убегает в сторону леса. Я обидела своего лучшего друга. Но, на время отмахнувшись от нахлынувшей горечи, поспешила в дом.  
Внутри было темно и, нащупав выключатель, я зажгла свет. И тут же вскрикнула – посреди прихожей стояла Элис.  
\- Это ты! – вскричала я и бросилась ее обнимать. – Как я рада тебя видеть!  
\- Погоди, погоди, Белла! – Элис легонько отстранила меня, наморщив свой маленький носик. Только сейчас я заметила, что ее глаза черным-черны.  
\- О, прости, пожалуйста, - я отступила назад. – Ты приехала… одна?  
\- Да, я здесь одна. Но, скажи мне, Белла, почему ты жива? Я же видела, как ты утонула, спрыгнув со скалы! У меня было видение!  
\- Все нормально, Элис, - устало пробормотала я, чувствуя, что мне ужасно хочется пить. Видимо, я успела хлебнуть соленой воды, пока Джейк меня вытаскивал.  
\- Но зачем ты хотела убить себя?!  
\- Не собиралась я себя убивать, что ты? – ответила я, выпив стакан воды. – Я прыгнула… просто так.  
В голову не пришло ничего подходящего, что могло бы объяснить мое поведение, но Элис неожиданно перестала допытываться о причинах прыжка со скалы. А я вспомнила о главном. В голове забился вопрос, который заставил мои руки и голос дрожать.  
\- Элис, скажи, а как там… он? – тихо спросила я, присев на диван – ноги вдруг ослабели.  
\- Не знаю… - так же негромко ответила она. – Он уехал и звонит Карлайлу раз в месяц или два… Белла! – внезапно вскричала Элис, присев рядом. – Почему от тебя так несет псиной?  
Я принюхалась к воротнику своей до сих пор сырой куртки, но почувствовала лишь запах моря и водорослей. Стащив с себя куртку, я бросила ее на пол и слегка смущенно произнесла:  
\- Прости, это мой друг, Джейкоб… Он – оборотень.  
\- Друг?! Ты дружишь с оборотнем? – воскликнула Элис, вихрем взвиваясь с дивана. – Это же опасно!  
\- Но больше у меня не осталось никого, - твердо сказала я, глядя в ее темные глаза. – Вы же уехали, даже не попрощавшись. И это именно он спас меня, вытащив из воды.  
\- Этого я не видела, - рассеянно произнесла она. - Но…  
Наш разговор прервал громкий звук захлопнувшейся входной двери. Выражение лица Элис стало настороженным и враждебным.  
\- Это Чарли, – попыталась успокоить ее я, Но в этот момент в гостиную вошел Джейкоб. В его глазах плескалась злость, кулаки были сжаты, а тело била дрожь.  
\- Зачем вы вернулись? – глухо прорычал мой друг. – Он тоже приехал? – он повернулся ко мне.  
\- Нет, Джейк, Элис одна, - быстро заговорила я, опасаясь, как бы Блэк не натворил бед. – Она уже уходит. Тебе ведь надо поохотиться, Элис?  
\- Конечно, - процедила сквозь зубы она. – Тем более, что я не желаю находиться в одном доме с этим псом.  
\- Но ты ведь вернешься завтра? – с надеждой спросила я, холодея от ужаса, что не успела разузнать ничего об Эдварде. Да и все эти месяцы мне так не хватало Элис.  
\- Только если его здесь не будет, - буркнула Элис и выскочила из дома.  
\- Джейк, зачем ты так? Они не причинят мне зла, - спросила я, проходя в кухню, чтобы налить себе еще воды.  
\- Как же, видел я, как они не причинили тебе зла, - проворчал Джейк, расслабляясь.  
\- Иди лучше домой, скоро Чарли вернется…  
\- Не скоро, Белла, - в глазах друга я неожиданно увидела сожаление. Он подошел ближе и обхватил меня руками за плечи. – У Гарри сегодня во время охоты случился сердечный приступ. Твой отец сейчас у Сью.  
Я охнула и бессильно привалилась к кухонному столу. В ушах зазвенело, а по щекам потекли непрошеные слезы. Гарри был лучшим другом Чарли, ему будет непросто пережить эту потерю. Слишком тяжелый день.  
Обняв одной рукой за плечи, Джейк стал пальцами вытирать мои слезы, произнося какие-то слова утешения. Но я плохо понимала, что именно он говорит, мысли путались, становясь обрывками воспоминаний, диалогов, снов.  
Словно сквозь толстый слой ваты я услышала телефонный звонок и резкий голос Джейкоба:  
\- Нет, Чарли дома нет, он готовится к похоронам.  
Не успела я спросить, кто звонил, как вновь хлопнула входная дверь, и в кухне материализовалась Элис.  
\- Белла! Эдвард… - выдохнула она с ужасающей паникой в голосе. Я прижала руки к груди, чувствуя, как расходятся края лишь слегка затянувшейся раны.  
\- Что случилось? – с трудом проталкивая в горло слова, прошептала я.  
\- Он звонил сюда и теперь думает, что ты погибла! Он собирается в Италию, просить Вольтури убить его, - протараторила Элис, и у меня внутри все оборвалось.  
\- Это был Эдвард? – заорала я на Джейка. – Почему ты не дал мне с ним поговорить?! Почему?!  
От моего напора он слегка попятился.  
\- Он спрашивал не тебя!  
Я в бешенстве собиралась ударить его.  
Но Элис тут же схватила меня за плечо холодной рукой.  
\- Белла, у нас нет времени! Если мы хотим спасти его, нужно вылетать в Вольтерру прямо сейчас! – прокричала она. И ее слова меня немного отрезвили. Его еще можно спасти!  
\- Дай мне пять минут, - выкрикнула я и побежала на второй этаж, не слушая слов, которые говорил мне вслед Джейкоб.  
За десять минут я успела быстро принять душ, переодеться в сухую одежду, схватить документы и сбежать вниз. Написав записку для Чарли, я решительно зашагала к двери.  
\- Но я должна тебя предупредить, что соваться к Вольтури опасно, - произнесла Элис, когда мы уже вышли на улицу. – Однако спасти Эдварда можешь только ты, ведь мысли любого из нас он прочтет и не поверит в то, что ты жива, решив, что мы все придумали ради его спасения.  
\- Мне все равно. Я не дам ему умереть.  
\- Белла, не уезжай, прошу тебя, - Джейк схватил меня за руку уже возле машины, заставив остановиться.  
\- Прости, я должна, - посмотрев ему в глаза, произнесла я.  
\- Ты ничего не должна этим пиявкам, из-за которых чуть не погибла! – рявкнул Джейкоб. – Останься со мной, прошу тебя, - последние слова прозвучали тихой мольбой.  
\- Я не прощу себе, если он умрет, Джейк! – выкрикнула я. – Отпусти.  
Рука разжалась, я запрыгнула в машину и принялась нервно дергать ремень безопасности.  
Дальше был аэропорт в Порт-Анджелесе, перелет в Сиэтл, затем пересадка на рейс до Рима. Все последующие часы были для меня словно в тумане. Я не могла ни есть, ни спать, ни разговаривать с Элис. В голове билась одна-единственная мысль: что, если мы не успеем? И от нее внутри у меня все переворачивалось и начинало мутить.  
За иллюминатором уже светлело небо, когда на подлете к Риму самолет стал снижаться. Пока я проходила паспортный контроль, Элис куда-то пропала. Увидев знакомый белый плащ у выхода из аэропорта, я метнулась к стеклянным дверям и выскочила на улицу. Около меня резко затормозил ярко-желтый спортивный автомобиль. От неожиданности я отпрыгнула назад. Дверь с пассажирской стороны распахнулась и оттуда выглянула Элис в огромных солнцезащитных очках и светлом платке.  
\- Садись скорее, времени в обрез!  
Не став размышлять над вопросом, где она раздобыла машину, я плюхнулась на сиденье и захлопнула дверцу. Автомобиль сорвался с места и помчался прочь от аэропорта. Я едва успела пристегнуть ремень безопасности, как меня вдавило в сиденье от скорости, которая увеличивалась с каждой секундой.  
Немного придя в себя, я стала замечать проносящиеся мимо поля и деревни, редкие автомобили, которые Элис обходила шутя. Но в какой-то момент ее взгляд замер, и мы сбавили скорость, но лишь на некоторое время. Затем она тряхнула головой, словно избавляясь от наваждения.  
\- Ты что-то видела? – догадалась я.  
\- Они ему отказали. И теперь он ждет полудня, чтобы выйти на центральную площадь и открыть себя людям. Тогда ему не избежать смерти. Вольтури такого не прощают, - сосредоточенно сообщила Элис и надавила на газ. У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы привыкнуть к столь стремительному передвижению и, глядя на часы, я только отчаянно застонала:  
\- Скорее, пожалуйста!  
До полудня оставалось сорок минут.  
Вскоре вдали показались каменные строения, крыши которых сверкали в лучах яркого полуденного солнца. Город, построенный на холме, предстал пред нами во всей красе, которой так часто привлекает современных людей старина.  
Подъехав к городским воротам, мы увидели огромное количество автомобилей, припаркованных под городской стеной. Попытавшись проехать внутрь, мы были остановлены офицером полиции. Когда Элис опустила стекло, он начал что-то быстро и эмоционально объяснять на итальянском, которого я не знала. Элис, внимательно выслушав его, обхватила его ладонь своей рукой, затянутой в тугую кожаную перчатку, и, тут же отпустив, так же быстро произнесла несколько фраз и подняла стекло. Я лишь успела заметить, как офицер сунул руку, в которой был зажата туго свернутые в трубочку банкноты, в карман и указал нам на ворота.  
Мы въехали в город на автомобиле, что в этот день было глупой затеей. По всем улицам сплошным красным потоком шли люди в плащах с капюшонами. Будто реки алой крови наполняли вены старинных улочек, уходя куда-то вверх, к вершине холма. Я ослепла от такого количества алых всполохов в свете и яркого солнца. Меня мутило, и в какой-то момент я даже почувствовала запах крови, вполне отдавая себе отчет, что это лишь галлюцинация.  
\- Почему все в красном? – усиленно подавляя возрастающую панику, простонала я.  
\- День Святого Марка, который избавил город от вампиров, - коротко обронила Элис, продолжая попытки пробраться сквозь толпу на автомобиле.  
Оставалось десять минут до полудня, и мои нервы натянулись как струны.  
Потеряв надежду ехать хоть немного быстрее, я растеряно обернулась к Элис. Та поняла меня без слов и быстро проинструктировала:  
\- Тебе придется бежать в том направлении на площадь, где стоит башня с часами, - она указала рукой на улочку, поворачивающую направо. – Одной. Если Эдвард прочтет мои мысли, он не поверит мне и выйдет на солнце. Беги, Белла!  
Я рванула в направлении, указанном Элис, со всех ног. Расталкивала неспешно движущихся к центру города людей, и сейчас меня не волновало, что я столь неловко причиняю неудобство окружающим. Из тенистых переулков я неожиданно попала на огромную площадь, щедро залитую солнцем и напруженную людьми до такой степени, что мне приходилось усиленно работать локтями, понемногу пробираясь к заветной башне, стрелки часов которой показывали без одной минуты полдень.  
Увидев впереди широкий просвет, ринулась туда. И тут же наткнулась на парапет, окружающий бассейн большого фонтана, едва не упав в воду. Над площадью раздался бой часов. Я испуганно вскинула голову и заворожено посмотрела на циферблат на самой вершине башни.  
Полдень! Все еще слушая, как бьют часы, я стала искать взглядом Эдварда.  
Он вышел из темного переулка рядом с башней, зажав в руке свою белую футболку, глаза были закрыты. До границы между тенью и светом ему оставалось пройти каких-нибудь пять-шесть шагов.  
\- Эдвард, назад, в тень! – закричала я что было сил и, перепрыгнув парапет, побежала к нему напрямик через фонтан. Но вокруг стоял такой гул, что мой голос шутя утонул в нем. По воде бежать было очень непросто, мои джинсы тут же насквозь вымокли, а в кроссовках было полно воды. С трудом выбравшись из фонтана и пробежав еще пару десятков метров, я больно врезалась в каменное тело Эдварда и, уже задыхаясь, сипло выкрикнула:  
\- Пожалуйста, Эдвард, вернись в тень! Я жива!  
Он распахнул глаза и, схватив меня за руки, втянул в переулок.  
\- Белла? – казалось, он не верил своим глазам. – Ты жива… Но Элис…  
\- Элис ошиблась, - проговорила я, с трудом переводя дыхание. – Я не погибла.  
Эдвард растерянно посмотрел на меня, затем на футболку, которую обронил в самом начале переулка, и только лишь произнес «Белла, я…» - как из сумрака вышли две тени в черных плащах. Лица этих людей были скрыты низко надвинутыми капюшонами. Эдвард повернулся к ним лицом, одновременно заслоняя меня от них.  
\- Господа, я более не нуждаюсь в ваших услугах, - произнес он, четко проговаривая каждое слово.  
\- Нам лучше продолжить беседу в другом месте, - ответил ему высокий человек.  
Тот, что пониже, добавил:  
\- Аро хочет видеть тебя, Эдвард.  
\- Правила не нарушены, - все так же чеканя слова, сказал Эдвард. Я поняла, что он приготовился защищать нас.  
Люди в плащах подошли почти вплотную.  
\- Давайте не будем устраивать скандал в людном месте, - раздался с противоположной стороны звонкий голос, и около нас возникла Элис.  
\- В чем дело? – тонкий девичий голосок прозвучал из-за спины здоровяка в плаще. – Аро послал меня узнать, в чем причина задержки?  
Перед нами стояла маленькая девочка лет пятнадцати, тонкая и светловолосая. В отличие от двух мужчин, плащ не скрывал хрупкость ее фигурки.  
\- Джейн, - в знак приветствия Эдвард и Элис одновременно склонили головы, словно боялись эту девчушку.  
\- Белла, иди, порадуйся празднику, пока я буду решать свои вопросы, - обратился ко мне Эдвард.  
\- Нет, все вы, включая человека, пойдете за мной, - властно прервала его Джейн и, повернувшись к нам спиной, пошагала вглубь переулка.  
Двое мужчин в плащах знаком приказали нам следовать за ней. Дойдя до тупика, Джейн вдруг исчезла. Я растеряно посмотрела на Эдварда. Он указал мне на Элис, которая, подойдя к отверстию в асфальте, просто прыгнула в него. Придерживая за руки, Эдвард помог мне спуститься вниз, где Элис поймала меня. Через пару секунд мы следовали по сырому тускло освещенному подвальному коридору в том же порядке, как и в переулке. Эдвард крепко сжимал мою руку холодной ладонью и несколько раз ободряюще улыбнулся мне  
Дойдя до лифта, мы остановились.  
\- Ничего не бойся, - шепнул мне Эдвард, когда двери лифта широко распахнулись, а свет из него отбился от серых стен. Мы шагнули внутрь.  
В лифте звучала тихая приятная музыка. Все молчали. Вампиры сняли капюшоны. Обернувшись, я встретилась с насмешливым взглядом здоровяка, безразличным - невысокого мужчины и презрительным – девочки по имени Джейн. Все три пары глаз имели темно-красную радужную оболочку. Я вспомнила Джеймса, Лорана и Викторию и непроизвольно вздрогнула. По лицу здоровяка расползлась широкая улыбка.  
Через пару минут лифт остановился, и мы оказались в красивом просторном холле. Пересекая его, я заметила справа стойку, за которой сидела темноволосая девушка. Она поднялась и поприветствовала нас. Я с недоумением отметила, что у нее серые глаза.  
\- Она человек? – шепотом спросила я Эдварда.  
Он кивнул.  
\- И она знает? – Эдвард повторно кивнул и сжал мою руку. Его лицо было непроницаемым.  
Перед нами распахнулась высокая дубовая дверь. За ней взору открылся большой круглый зал с витражами в потолке, через которые внутрь проникали солнечные лучи.  
Когда мы вошли, все, находящиеся в зале, словно повинуясь безмолвному приказу, замолчали и повернулись в нашу сторону. Я заметила, что те, на кого попадал солнечный свет, сияли тем же алмазным блеском, что и Каллены в безоблачные дни. Мы находились в обществе вампиров. И, судя по цвету их глаз, устремленных на нас, эти вампиры не были вегетарианцами.  
Мне было почти не страшно, в голове из-за недосыпа и усталости было туманно, а еще я озябла из-за промокшей одежды и обуви – в этих каменных стенах стояла сырость и прохлада даже в жаркий день. Эдвард, почувствовав мою дрожь, прижал меня к себе сильнее, но от него тела тоже исходил холод, и, ощутив, что мое тело колотит еще сильнее, он отстранился, лишь крепче сжав мою руку.  
\- Эдвард! Как я рад тебя снова видеть! – к нам подошел высокий мужчина с гладкими черными волосами и какой-то странной, мучнистого цвета и на вид очень хрупкой кожей. – Вот видишь, я был прав, не оказав тебе услугу, о которой ты просил. Ты ведь доволен этим?  
\- Да, Аро, - сухо, но вежливо ответил Эдвард.  
\- Замечательно, - радостно закивал вампир и перевел взгляд на меня. – А это, конечно же, несравненная Изабелла! Жива и в добром здравии! Ах, как я люблю, когда все заканчивается хорошо!  
Неожиданно он протянул руку Эдварду ладонью вверх, и он, не колеблясь, вложил в нее свою ладонь.  
\- Аро может за секунду прочесть все мои мысли и воспоминания, - тихо пояснил мне Эдвард, пока вампир, прикрыв глаза, словно во что-то вслушивался.  
\- Как интересно, Эдвард! – открыв глаза, Аро приветливо улыбнулся мне, и я отчего-то поежилась. – La tua cantante! Твоя кровь для нее – нестерпимая мука вожделения. Ты едва сдерживаешься… И при этом так сильно любишь ее!  
Аро хищно облизнулся и отступил на шаг, лишь затем продолжив:  
\- А еще эта ее удивительная способность хранить свои мысли в тайне от тебя! Ты не возражаешь, если я попробую?  
С этими словами он протянул ко мне руку, так же, ладонью вверх. Взглянув на Эдварда, я уловила его слабый кивок, и вложила пальцы в руку вампира. Его кожа на ощупь оказалась холодной как лед, и сухой, как пергамент.  
\- Ничего! – через несколько секунд восхищенно воскликнул Аро и расхохотался. – А если… Джейн!  
Девчушка, которой отчего-то боялись Каллены, кивнула и перевела на меня взгляд.  
\- Будет немножечко больно, - произнесла она с улыбкой.  
\- Нет! – Эдвард неожиданно перебросил меня к себе за спину, заслоняя собой, и тут же рухнул на колени, как будто от нестерпимой боли. Я закричала от ужаса, одной рукой вцепившись в волосы, а вторую протягивая к Эдварду, не в силах наблюдать, как он скорчился на мраморном полу. Джейн подняла глаза на меня, и под ее пронзительным взглядом я застыла в ожидании чего-то жуткого. Но ничего не происходило.  
\- Ах-ха-ха! Великолепно! – воскликнул Аро. – Она невосприимчива к любым нашим воздействиям. Уже сейчас, в качестве человека! Какой же могла бы быть ее сила, стань Изабелла вампиром?  
Пока он говорил, я бросилась к Эдварду, который постепенно приходил в себя. Элис уже была рядом. Через несколько секунд он тяжело встал с пола и шепнул мне «Все хорошо. Не бойся».  
\- Но у нас проблема, Эдвард, - Аро внимательно посмотрел на него. - Она человек! И ты не хочешь ее обращать… Но она знает о нас, закон не допускает этого, ты знаешь. Что же нам делать с этим?  
Голос Аро звучал мягко, но в его словах сквозила угроза.  
\- Я никому ничего не расскажу! – торопливо произнесла я, пытаясь справиться с дрожью в голосе.  
\- Девочка моя, - опять улыбнулся вампир, - дело не в тебе, а в нашем законе. Согласно ему, тебя нужно или обратить, или убить.  
\- Нет! - глухо прорычал Эдвард, рывком прижимая меня к себе.  
Аро всплеснул руками, словно выражая разочарование.  
\- Эдвард, но ты должен понимать, мы не можем оставить в живых человека, который осведомлен о существовании вампиров, - горестно покачав головой проговорил Аро. - Исключений быть не может, ведь они подрывают авторитет Вольтури.  
Я не слышала, а чувствовала в груди Эдварда рычание, которое давало понять, что он не сдастся без боя. Но неужели он так сильно не хочет обращать меня в вампира, что готов даже дать мне умереть, только бы я не стала такой, как он? Впрочем… Я же не нужна ему там, в вечности. На глаза навернулись слезы, а в груди вдруг стало так пусто, словно внутри не осталось совсем ничего, только тупая боль.

\- Феликс! – бросил Аро, не отводя глаз от моего лица, и к нам направился огромный красноглазый вампир, по всей видимости, собираясь оторвать от меня Эдварда.  
\- Стойте! – раздался вдруг тонкий хрустальный голосок. – Аро, Белла станет вампиром! Я это вижу…  
Элис сделала несколько шагов к вампиру, на ходу стягивая перчатку, и протянула ему руку. Аро охотно обхватил пальцами ее ладонь и вновь прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ах, как это удивительно – видеть то, что еще не случилось! - произнес он спустя несколько секунд. – Как жаль, что вы с Эдвардом не хотите присоединиться к нам. При ваших-то талантах… Может быть, подумаете о моем предложении еще?  
\- Может быть, - уклончиво ответила Элис, когда Аро отпустил ее ладонь. – Но пока нам хотелось бы покинуть ваши гостеприимные стены.  
\- Конечно! Вы свободны, идите. И прошу вас не затягивать с обращением Изабеллы, мы нанесем вам ответный визит, - Вольтури с улыбкой посмотрел на меня. – И передавайте привет Карлайлу.  
\- Обязательно, Аро, спасибо, - отчеканил Эдвард, слегка скрадывая резкость слов легкой улыбкой.  
\- До свидания, мои юные друзья, - донесся нам вслед голос Аро.  
Эдвард, обхватив за талию, практически потащил меня к выходу. Когда возбуждение и страх начали покидать меня, я почувствовала невыносимую усталость и практически не могла идти. Еще несколько часов мы провели в комнате, куда нас провела сидевшая за стойкой девушка, дожидаясь захода солнца.  
Мне безумно хотелось спать. Но я могла закрыть глаза ни на секунду, не в силах отвести взгляд от Эдварда. Я все еще не могла поверить в то, что он здесь, рядом. Посадив меня к себе на колени, он крепко прижимал мое тело к себе. И пусть я знала, что он уйдет, уедет, как только мы выберемся отсюда… мне было все равно. Я чувствовала, что моя кровь быстрее бежит по венам, а сердце бьется ровно и уверенно, как не билось уже несколько месяцев, с тех самых пор, как Эдвард ушел. Зная, что потом мне будет еще больнее, я не могла отказаться от того, чтобы всматриваться в родные черты того, кого любила больше жизни.  
И чувствовать себя опять живой.  
Он же то и дело проводил пальцем по моей щеке, гладил по волосам. И ничего не говорил.  
Время прошло незаметно.  
\- Нужно идти, - шепнул Эдвард и помог мне подняться на ноги. В моем теле совершенно не осталось сил, а в голове был густой туман. Если бы не поддержка Эдварда, то я не смогла бы преодолеть путь до машины, оставшейся у городских ворот. В какой-то момент ему пришлось почти нести меня. Эдвард и Элис очень торопились, чтобы быстрее покинуть город, и мы добрались до автомобиля в считанные минуты. Бережно посадив меня на заднее сиденье, Эдвард сел рядом, а Элис – за руль.  
В уборной аэропорта я переоделась в чистые футболку и джинсы, которые прихватила с собой, почистила зубы и умылась холодной водой, стараясь взбодриться, чтобы не заснуть. Эдвард скоро уйдет, и я не собиралась терять ни одной минуты из отпущенных мне.  
В самолете я устроилась так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Главное – не закрывать глаза. Но веки с каждой секундой все сильнее наливались свинцовой тяжестью. Мне показалось, что я лишь моргнула…

… Я открыла глаза и увидела над головой серое небо, кое-где разбавленное голубыми просветами.

  
**День сурк... оборотня. Глава вторая, в которой Белла стремится к цели**

Я открыла глаза и увидела над головой серое небо, кое-где разбавленное голубыми просветами.  
В какой волшебной сказке я только что побывала! Мне совсем не хотелось приходить в себя, но было очень холодно, и я попробовала подняться. Лучи солнца пробились сквозь тяжелые облака и ослепили меня, но уже через мгновение яркий свет был заслонен чьей-то тенью, упавшей на лицо.  
\- Белла, Белла! – прямо над ухом раздался знакомый хрипловатый голос, и моя голова взорвалась невыносимой болью. – Слава Богу, Беллз, ты пришла в себя.  
\- Джейк, - простонала я. - Тише, я не глухая.  
Он облегченно рассмеялся, поднял меня, словно пушинку, на руки и направился к дороге, где я оставила свою машину.  
\- О чем ты думала, когда прыгала со скалы? – сердито говорил он, а я закрыла глаза и попыталась уснуть прямо у него на руках – мое тело было непослушным и безумно желало провалиться в то замечательное видение. И пускай оно было странноватым и местами откровенно страшным, но в нем был Эдвард, что искупало все пережитые ужасы.  
В машине Джейкоб включил печку и накинул мне на плечи куртку. Мокрая одежда, в конце концов, заставила мое тело трястись в ознобе.  
\- Замерзла? – спросил Джейк, когда я начала стучать зубами. – Сорок два градуса по Цельсию, - он улыбнулся и протянул мне руку, управляя машиной лишь одной.  
Я вздрогнула и посмотрела на Джейка с удивлением.  
\- Что? – спросил он. – Для тебя это новость?  
«Случайность», - подумала я и, придвинувшись ближе, прижалась к его теплому боку. Мне безумно хотелось принять горячую ванну и забраться под теплое одеяло. Но пока я, прикрыв глаза, вспоминала недавнее чудесное виденье, пригревшись около Джейка, не заметила, как задремала. Проснулась, когда мы остановились перед моим домом. Джейкоб крепко прижимал меня к своей груди, прислонившись щекой к моей макушке и накручивая на палец локон моих волос. Я вздрогнула и разочарованно вздохнула – виденье не повторилось.  
\- Как ты? – негромко спросил Джейк.  
\- В полном порядке, - я еще раз вздохнула, мечтая поскорее вернуться домой и побыть одной. Но Джейкоб расценил мой вздох по-своему и, приподняв мое лицо за подбородок, заглянул в глаза:  
\- Скажи, зачем ты прыгнула?  
Я неопределенно пожала плечами. Он тоже вздохнул и склонился ко мне, прошептал на ухо:  
\- Беллз, милая, пообещай мне не делать глупостей, хорошо? По крайней мере, если меня нет рядом.  
Это было так просто – чуть повернуть голову и встретиться с его горячими губами. И я больше не буду одна, но тем самым предам Эдварда. Впрочем, какая ему разница. Пальцы Джейка скользнули по моей щеке, даря ласку, и я поняла, что не готова ответить тем же. Поэтому отодвинулась от Джейка и взялась за ручку двери.  
\- Прости, - я обернулась. – Мне пора. Спасибо, Джейк.  
Он шумно сглотнул и кивнул.  
Открыв дверцу, я собиралась спрыгнуть на землю, как вдруг Джейкоб наклонился и втащил меня обратно в салон.  
\- Джейк! – вскрикнула я.  
Он захлопнул дверь, и я заметила, что он дрожит.  
\- Снаружи вампир, - прорычал он. – Я увезу тебя.  
Этого не могло быть! Не веря своим ушам, я стала лихорадочно оглядываться.  
Да! Машина Карлайла стояла у обочины.  
\- Стой! – что было сил заорала я. – Останови машину. Мне нужно в дом!  
\- Белла, не сходи с ума, там опасно! – он уже разворачивал машину.  
\- Нет! – я открыла дверь и собралась прыгать.  
Джейк резко притормозил и схватил меня за руку.  
\- Ты головой ударилась? – таким злым я видела его только однажды.  
\- Джейк, пожалуйста, это Элис… - я сама не верила в то, что говорю, но мне необходимо было как можно скорее попасть в дом.  
Он бросил взгляд на черный «мерседес», и его снова затрясло.  
\- Это одна их них? – спросил он хрипло.  
Я закивала и выскочила из машины. Позади раздался звук, напоминающий сдавленный стон. Мое сердце дрогнуло, но я тут же взяла себя в руки.  
\- Не нужно идти за мной, я позвоню тебе, - крикнула я Джейку, быстрым шагом направляясь к дому.  
Страх и нетерпение заставляли мое сердце колотиться с огромной скоростью. Взявшись за ручку двери, я почти перестала дышать.  
Внутри было темно и тихо. Я на ощупь нашла выключатель и повернула его.  
Вспыхнул свет, на секунду ослепивший меня. Но я не позволила себе зажмуриться – передо мной стояла…  
\- Элис! – я бросилась к ней, но остановилась за один шаг до миниатюрной фигурки. – Как я счастлива, что это правда!  
Она удивленно смотрела на меня совершенно черными глазами. «Голодна», - невольно отметила я и подумала, что все это - дежавю.  
\- Белла, ты жива! – она недоверчиво рассматривала меня, а я вместо того, чтобы задавать ей вопросы о Нем, думала, как могло случиться, что я видела вещий сон.  
\- Конечно, жива, - я усмехнулась и указала ей рукой на диван. – Погоди секунду, я ужасно хочу пить.  
Пройдя в кухню и налив себе воды, я бросила нервный взгляд на телефон. «Глупости, так не бывает», - и, вздохнув, вернулась к Элис, по-прежнему стоявшей в прихожей и глядевшей на меня с подозрением.  
\- Белла, я видела, как ты пыталась покончить с собой, прыгнув со скалы, - она пошла за мной и присела на край дивана. – Зачем ты это сделала? А как же…  
\- Я не собиралась кончать с собой, - перебила я ее. – Я прыгнула просто так, ради развлечения. Давай не будем об этом. Скажи мне, Он знает, что ты тут?  
Элис отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Нет, никто не знает, я не успела никому сказать, кроме Розали. Все на охоте, а я сразу помчалась сюда, - пока она говорила, выражение ее лица становилось все более озадаченным. – Белла, почему от тебя пахнет мокрой псиной. Ты завела собаку?  
Я вздрогнула – так не бывает. Может быть, я заразилась ясновидением от Элис? Глупости, конечно.  
\- Нет, это… мой друг. Он оборотень.  
\- Оборотень? Белла, ты меня удивляешь, стоило тебе избавиться от одних чудовищ, как ты сразу же подружилась с другими. Ты понимаешь, как это опасно?  
\- Опасно остаться одной, когда рядом вампир, который на нее охотится, - раздался раздраженный голос со стороны прихожей и в комнату вошел Джейкоб. – Рядом со мной она в безопасности. А тебе что здесь надо?  
\- Джейк! - вскрикнула я.  
\- Все в порядке? – спросил он уже спокойнее, переведя взгляд на меня.  
\- Кто на тебя охотится? – обеспокоенно спросила Элис.  
\- Виктория, - я опустила глаза. – А Джейкоб и остальные меня охраняют и охотятся за ней.  
\- Я знала, что ничего хорошего из Его затеи не выйдет, - Элис всплеснула руками. Затем возмущенно посмотрела на Джейка. – Белла, я ухожу. Не могу находиться в одном помещение с этим… с ним.  
\- Возвращайся, - попросила я ее, понимая, что так ничего и не узнала об Эдварде.  
\- Хорошо, если его тут не будет, - и она растворилась в воздухе.  
\- Он тоже здесь? – угрюмо спросил Джейкоб.  
Я мотнула головой.  
\- А вернется?  
\- Нет, наверное, - я прошла мимо него в кухню, чувствуя, как во мне поднимается глухое раздражение на моего лучшего друга за то, что он прервал наш с Элис разговор. Но ведь он сделал это, пытаясь защитить меня, поэтому, не позволяя себе грубостей в его отношении, я лишь вздохнула.  
\- Прости, - раздался его голос прямо у меня над ухом. Я вздрогнула – никак не привыкну к тому, как бесшумно он умеет двигаться. – Я все время делаю тебе больно.  
Он был прав, все это было больно – и то, что я не могла ответить ему взаимностью, и моя бесконечная преданность Эдварду, которому я давно не нужна, и даже мое чудесное видение в минуты обморока. Не сдержавшись, я заплакала. Джейкоб развернул меня к себе и обнял. Ну почему я такая несчастная?  
В этот момент раздался телефонный звонок. Джейкоб, не отпуская меня, снял трубку одной рукой. Я продолжала тихо всхлипывать.  
\- Дом семьи Свон, - негромко произнес он. Затем вдруг прижал меня к себе так, что мне показалось, мои кости не выдержат. Его голос напрягся. – Чарли нет дома, он готовится к похоронам.  
Джейкоб начал дрожать. Отстранив меня, он бросил трубку на рычаг и стал пятиться из кухни.  
\- Кто это? – растерянно спросила я.  
Джейк молчал и дрожал все сильнее.  
\- Белла, это Эдвард! – раздался справа голос Элис. – Он думает, что ты умерла и тоже не хочет жить! Нам нужно срочно…  
\- … лететь в Италию, - закончила за нее я.  
Элис бросила на меня недоуменный взгляд, но не стала ни о чем спрашивать.  
\- Дай мне десять минут, - я уже начала собираться с мыслями. Это определенно было видение в стиле Элис. Что же, чудеса случаются.  
Джейкоб следовал за мной по пятам. Пока я судорожно рылась в ящике стола в поисках паспорта, он пытался образумить меня и уговорить остаться. Найдя паспорт и бросив в сумку кое-какие вещи, я повернулась к нему:  
\- Джейк, я очень благодарна тебе за все, что ты для меня делаешь. Но я не брошу Его в беде, понимаешь? Я не допущу, чтобы Он погиб из-за меня. Прости.  
Я встала на носочки и чмокнула его в щеку, затем сбежала вниз по лестнице и через несколько секунд мы с Элис мчались в сторону аэропорта.  
На пути в Вольтерру я несколько раз ловила себя на том, что знаю, что будет дальше. Поэтому я не позволила Элис въехать в город на машине. Лишь уточнив у нее, в какую сторону мне бежать к площади с башней, я получила от удивленной девушки инструкции и со всех ног помчалась в ту сторону.  
Когда я добралась до фонтана, я уже знала, где мне искать Эдварда. Не будучи в состоянии пробраться через толпу, я нырнула в фонтан и выскочила насквозь вымокшая за несколько секунд до того, как Эдвард вышел из переулка.  
Я вела себя, как полоумная, прыгая вокруг в попытке натянуть футболку обратно на него и скороговоркой уговаривая скорее уходить отсюда. Но Эдвард был настолько ошарашен моим появлением, что не двигался с места, а сдвинуть его моими силами было так же сложно, как каменную стену за моей спиной. В итоге, все случилось, как в моем видении. Через пятнадцать минут мы входили в зал с вампирами в сопровождении Феликса, Деметрия и Джейн.  
Понимая, что если все пройдет так, как мне привиделось, то мы вскоре покинем это ужасное общество, я старалась не нервничать и просто наблюдала, как минута за минутой сбывается мое видение. Но когда Эдвард попытался заслонить меня от взгляда Джейн, я бросилась вперед, практически зная, что именно мне больно не будет. Эта попытка защитить Эдварда была роковой. Едва я бросилась в сторону Джейн, кто-то очень сильный сжал в своих руках мою голову - и следом наступила темнота…

***

Серое небо с голубыми просветами. Я не удивилась, когда его заслонила голова Джейкоба. Воспоминания вернулись ко мне в одну секунду. Вчера я видела Эдварда, обнимала его. Я спасла его от попытки самоубийства, и это был не сон! И не видение, в этом я уверена совершенно точно. Так почему сегодня я вновь лежу на холодном песке пляжа в Ла Пуш, а надо мной склоняется Джейкоб? Последнее, что я запомнила – это вспышка боли в готическом зале в гостях у итальянских вампиров. Я умерла? Не похоже.  
Погруженная в свои размышления, я не слышала, как Джейк что-то говорит мне, хотя по губам видела, что он произносит мое имя. Переживает, он всегда за меня переживает.  
\- Все в порядке, Джейкоб, - прошептала я, пытаясь выйти из ступора и понять, что со мной происходит. – Отвези меня домой…  
\- Замерзла? – спросил мой друг, когда я зябко повела плечами, устроившись на старом кожаном сиденье.  
\- Сорок два градуса по Цельсию, - произнесла я одновременно с ним. Джейк удивленно взглянул на меня, но я просто прижалась к нему сильнее и закрыла глаза. Однако тут же подскочила на сидении, как будто в меня вонзили иглу. Эдвард! Он будет звонить – и я должна успеть взять трубку первой. Обдумать все остальное у меня будет время после.  
Когда Джейкоб остановил машину около моего дома, я не стала терять ни секунды. Распахнула дверцу и выскочила на улицу, пока друг тревожно принюхивался, выбравшись вслед за мной.  
\- Джейк, это Элис! Не волнуйся. Она приехала одна, и я поговорю с ней. А ты отправляйся домой. И спасибо тебе за все! – протараторила я, быстро поцеловала его в щеку и ринулась в дом, пока Джейкоб шокировано стоял около машины.  
\- Элис! – выкрикнула я, вбегая в прихожую. – Я знаю, ты здесь. Со мной все в порядке, я не умерла!  
Лицо Элис выглядело до крайности удивленным, но я обняла ее и тут же отстранилась, вспомнив, что она голодна.  
\- Эдвард в опасности! – торопливо заговорила я, не позволяя себя перебить. – Он узнал от кого-то о твоем видении и собирается поехать к Вольтури, чтобы те его убили!  
\- Белла, дорогая, успокойся, - Элис взяла меня за плечи и практически насильно усадила на диван. – Эдвард ни о чем не знает. Все хорошо. Ты очень странно выглядишь. И ведешь себя не менее необычно.  
\- Отпусти меня, - я заговорила еще взволнованнее и попыталась встать. – Мне нужно к телефону! Сейчас будет звонить Эдвард, мне нужно поднять трубку первой!  
\- Белла, никто не будет звонить! – в ее голосе зазвенела тревога.  
\- Будет! – продолжала вырываться я, но холодные руки держали крепко.  
\- Отпусти ее! – в гостиную вошел Джейкоб, которого лихорадочно потряхивало от близости вампира.  
\- Не знаю, кто ты, но вот Белле явно нехорошо, - процедила сквозь зубы Элис. – Принес бы лучше воды!  
Джейк осекся на полуслове и, глядя на мой, видимо, достаточно безумный вид, ринулся в кухню за стаканом. И в эту секунду зазвонил телефон.  
\- Скажи же ему, что я жива! – заорала я, но Джейк уже произносил роковую фразу.  
Я застонала и перестала вырываться. Руки Элис разжались, а глаза затуманились. Спустя несколько секунд она в ужасе посмотрела на меня.  
\- Ну что? Теперь ты мне веришь? – заплакав от бессилия, осведомилась я и побрела на второй этаж за сухой одеждой и документами.  
В самолете Элис допытывалась, откуда я знаю, что произойдет. Я рассказала ей, что сегодняшний день повторился уже дважды. Она поверила мне и предположила, что я попала в какую-то временную петлю. Я же была слишком уставшей, чтобы решать такие сложные вопросы. Главное – успеть спасти Эдварда.  
И в этот раз тоже все получилось.  
\- Эдвард, бежим отсюда, сейчас придут Вольтури, - бормотала я, пока он целовал меня и говорил что-то о рае, в который попал. – Потом! Все остальное потом! Я жива, жива!  
Но утащить Эдварда я не успела. Вновь пришли люди в плащах – и все повторилось. Мне было страшно досматривать этот спектакль до конца, и я обернулась к Элис сразу после того, как Аро заговорил о зове моей крови.  
\- Элис, покажи ему свое видение о том, что я стану вампиром, - негромко произнесла я, и все присутствующие уставились на меня, а Эдвард сильнее сжал мою руку. Его сестра смотрела с недоумением.  
\- Покажи Аро, что я буду одной из вас, иначе нас всех будут долго мучить, а затем убьют, - зашипела я.  
\- Белла, милая, но я не хочу, чтобы… - начал было Эдвард, но я его оборвала, прикрыв его рот ладонью.  
\- Потом, - грустно улыбнулась я. – Я знаю, что не нужна тебе, но… Потом.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь! – возмутился Каллен, а Элис открыла глаза и грустно произнесла: - Я ничего не вижу…  
… Завершением этого дня стали острые зубы Аро на моей шее и истошный крик Эдварда.  
***  
Временная петля… Что еще могло бы истолковать тот факт, что я очнулась на пляже в объятиях встревоженного Джейкоба? И это после того, как меня убил древний вампир в Италии!  
Но чем бы не объяснялось, что я вновь и вновь проживаю один и тот же день, сегодня я была всерьез настроена разорвать эту цепочку и не позволить Джейку взять трубку. Для этого я нарочито бодро вела себя в машине, уверяя его, что отлично себя чувствую. Чтобы не дать другу учуять запах Элис, я попросила Джейка оставить меня одну, как только мы свернули на мою улицу. Наговорив ему какой-то ерунды о том, что Чарли будет недоволен, если увидит нас вместе, я вытолкала его из машины и перебравшись на водительское место, вымучено улыбнулась ему через окно. Но, видимо, мое нервное возбуждение было слишком заметно, поэтому Джейкоб мне не поверил. Он проводил на меня очень странным взглядом, но спорить не стал.  
\- Я в полном порядке! Спасибо! – с улыбкой воскликнула я и поехала к дому, предварительно убедившись, что Джейк повернулся и медленно побрел в сторону резервации.  
Я ничего не сказала Элис, опасаясь повторения вчерашнего дня. Старалась вести себя спокойно, но, не теряя времени, принялась узнавать, где был Эдвард все эти месяцы, и чем занимался. Элис отвечала неохотно, по-моему, ей самой было мало что известно. Через несколько минут я поднялась с дивана и сделала пару шагов в сторону кухни, чувствуя, что Эдвард вот-вот позвонит. Но не успела дойти до телефона, как в дом ворвался Джейкоб.  
\- Господи, что ты тут делаешь? – застонала я.  
\- Я решил проверить, все ли в порядке! – рявкнул Джейк, остервенело глядя на Элис.  
\- Все отлично, иди домой, Джейкоб. Это сестра Эдварда, она не причинит мне вреда, - выпалила я на одном дыхании, пытаясь руками подтолкнуть Джейка в сторону двери.  
В этот миг и зазвонил телефон. Я ринулась было к нему, но Джейк схватил меня за руку:  
\- Он тоже приехал? – сурово спросил он.  
\- Нет, отпусти! – застонала я от отчаяния. Элис мгновенно исчезла в кухне.  
\- Это Эдвард! Скажи ему, что я жива! – крикнула я.  
Элис быстро пробормотала что-то в трубку, на такой скорости, что я ничего не разобрала. Затем положила трубку и обернулась ко мне с ужасом на лице.  
\- Что? – спросила я с паникой в голосе.  
\- Сказала! Но он мне не поверил, решил, что я его обманываю, и приехала помочь Чарли с похоронами. Он собирается…  
\- … к Вольтури, чтобы покончить с собой, - мрачно закончила я за нее и вызволила руку из ладони Джейкоба. – Элис, мне нужно десять минут.  
Италия встретила нас все той же жарой. Я чувствовала себя безумно уставшей и измотанной. Мне начинало казаться, что я схожу с ума. Держала на поверхности только мысль о том, что я все равно должна успеть его спасти.  
И я успела. А потом в темной подворотне даже смогла привести в чувство Эдварда и до прихода Вольтури попыталась утащить его в сторону, противоположную той, откуда они появлялись предыдущие разы. Но убежать нам не дали. Вампиры возникли ниоткуда, словно отделившись бесплотными тенями от стен. При виде Джейн я застонала от безысходности и зачем-то попыталась оттолкнуть Феликса, стоящего между нами. Я помню возглас Эдварда, болезненный удар о стену и темноту, поглотившую мое сознание…  
***  
Следующие шесть дней я только то и делала, что пыталась перехватить звонок Эдварда раньше Джейкоба и Элис. Казалось, что может быть проще! Не вышло ни разу.  
Два дня назад, к примеру, я оставила попытки избавиться от Джейка и позволила ему самостоятельно разбираться с Элис, а сама прижалась к стене, положив руку на телефонную трубку. Но, увы, они затеяли драку, Джейкоб обернулся в волка, и случайно раздавил меня. И очнулась я, как водится, на пляже.  
А за день до этого я так стремительно бросилась к телефону, что упала, споткнувшись о журнальный столик, и, пока Джейкоб помогал мне подняться, Элис успела поболтать с Эдвардом.  
Позавчера я рассказала Джейку о происходящем. Мне нужно было выговориться, и я поведала ему о том, что вот уже который раз переживаю один и тот же день. Доказать, что не вру, я смогла без особых усилий. Присутствие сестры Эдварда в моем доме, о котором я рассказала ему еще по дороге, убедило друга в моей правоте. Вот только в тот день он нарочно не пустил меня к телефону и выгнал Элис из дома . Так что мой план провалился. В Италии же у меня окончательно сдали нервы: я смертельно оскорбила кого-то из троицы Вольтури - и меня прикончили на месте.  
Вчера я попросту не позволила Джейку везти меня домой. Убедив его в том, что я невредима и отлично себя чувствую, сама села за руль пикапа и погнала в сторону дома. Что сделала совершенно зря, поскольку уже спустя пару минут у меня невыносимо закружилась голова, и мы с пикапом стремительно улетели в пропасть с одного из серпантинов Ла Пуш.  
Когда я открыла глаза, надо мной склонилось озабоченное лицо Джейкоба.  
За что, Господи?!

  
**День сурк... оборотня. Глава третья, в которой царит скука**

Серое небо надо мной. Мокрый песок подо мной. Испуганный Джейкоб рядом со мной. Да что же это со мной, а?  
\- Белла! – выкрикнул он охрипшим голосом. – Ты слышишь меня?  
Я перевела на него равнодушный взгляд. Наверное, мое лицо выражало некоторую отрешенность, потому что он схватил меня за плечи и стал трясти, приводя в чувство, но я устало оттолкнула его и попыталась встать на ноги. У меня не получилось, и я осталась сидеть на песке, скрестив по-турецки ноги и закрыв лицо руками.  
Было холодно – да и черт с ним, с холодом. Мне сейчас впору было снова вернуться в океан и идти, идти, пока не захлебнусь… Чтобы затем открыть глаза на этом проклятом пляже! Я застонала.  
\- Белла, где больно? – Джейк подхватил меня на руки и потащил к автомобилю, который вчера благополучно свалился в пропасть. Со мной внутри, между прочим.  
\- Я отвезу тебя в больницу, - решительно произнес он.  
\- Нет! – я начала брыкаться и выворачиваться из его рук. Опешив от такого сопротивления, Джейкоб поставил меня на ноги, придерживая под спину на всякий случай.  
\- Ты уверена?  
\- Джейк, я хочу домой. Спать. Отвези меня, пожалуйста, и поезжай к себе.  
\- Хорошо, пойдем.  
Около дома я не стала разводить церемонии с прощанием, лишь взяв слово с Джейка, что он немедленно отправится в резервацию. На моем пикапе. А пригонит его завтра. Он пообещал, так и не поняв сути вопроса.  
Вбежав в дом, я включила свет.  
\- Элис, здравствуй! Как дела? – спросила я будничным тоном, быстрым шагом направляясь мимо нее в кухню.  
Она тут же последовала за мной и удивленно начала:  
\- Белла, ты…  
\- Я жива, ты же веришь своим глазам? Зачем ты рассказала Розали о своем видении? – я лихорадочно рылась в ящике с папиными инструментами, пытаясь найти крестовую отвертку.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Розали тебе звонила? – очень неуверенно спросила Элис.  
\- Нет, у меня было видение! – я радостно подпрыгнула, обнаружив искомый инструмент.  
\- Видение?  
\- Угу, - пробормотала я, свинчивая со стены телефонный аппарат.  
\- Очень странно. Я видела, как ты утонула.  
\- Нет, ты видела, как я прыгнула в воду, но не видела, как меня вытащил из нее оборотень, потому что оборотней ты видеть не можешь, - пояснила ей я, придвигая к себе табурет и усаживаясь на него в обнимку с телефоном.  
\- Хм, - озадаченно хмыкнула Элис. – О каком оборотне ты говоришь?  
\- Вот об этом, - я указала рукой на дверь кухни, и в ту же секунду там возник рассерженный Джейкоб. – Джейк, познакомься, это Элис, моя лучшая подруга. Элис, это Джейк, мой лучший друг. И не смейте тут препираться, слишком тесно для драк вампиров и оборотней.  
Они молча уставились на меня, и в этот момент раздался долгожданный звонок.  
\- Эдвард! – заорала я в трубку. – Это я, Белла! Я жива, ты слышишь меня, жива!  
\- Белла? – ответил мне любимый бархатный баритон, в котором я расслышала смущенные нотки. – Слава Богу. Я… Прости, я хотел узнать, все ли с тобой в порядке.  
\- Эдвард, я жду тебя, приезжай, пожалуйста, ко мне, - от счастья, что я успела, наконец, поговорить, с ним сама, я плакала, не стесняясь ни Джейкоба, ни Элис.  
\- Я не могу, - помолчав несколько секунд, выдохнул Эдвард. – Это неправильно.  
И тут я взбесилась.  
\- Слушай, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я снова прыгнула с той проклятой скалы, поднимай свою каменную задницу и дуй сюда! – снова заорала я в трубку. - Это наш единственный шанс все уладить, иначе мы оба погибнем, ты понимаешь меня?!  
\- Я еду, Белла, - коротко ответил он.  
\- До встречи, - и я положила трубку.  
Подняв глаза на моих гостей, я увидела их потрясенные лица.  
\- Что? – спросила я спокойно. – Не обращайте внимания, теперь все будет хорошо. Элис, тебе нужно поохотиться, иди, а Джейкоб пока побудет со мной, на тот случай, если Виктория близко.  
\- Виктория? – удивленно переспросила Элис. – Она здесь?  
\- Да, она пытается меня убить в отместку за смерть Джейса. Все остальное потом, Элис, иди же.  
\- Ты очень изменилась, Белла, - сокрушенно покачала головой Элис. – Мы не виделись так…  
\- Элис, я все тебе расскажу, когда ты вернешься, - перебила ее я и повернулась к Джейку:  
\- Есть хочешь?  
Он вздрогнул, словно я спросила о чем-то неприличном, затем неуверенно кивнул и посмотрел поверх моей головы в сторону входной двери. Я обернулась – Элис уже не было.  
\- Джейк, когда разогреется, садись есть, - я достала из холодильника тарелку с порцией лазаньи и сунула ее в микроволновку. – А я в душ и переодеваться.  
\- Белла, - он схватил меня за руку. – Что происходит? Он возвращается?  
\- Да, Джейк, представляешь. И весь этот ужас закончится, мне даже не верится, – я чуть не прыгала от радости.  
\- Ужас? Ты не можешь… - он практически хрипел, а его глаза светились разочарованием. – Мы больше не сможем общаться, ты понимаешь?  
Тут уже разозлилась я:  
\- Почему ты так говоришь? Посмотри на меня, Джейк! Я все та же Белла Свон. Я такая же, я не изменилась! Что для тебя во мне не так?  
Он низко опустил голову и двинулся к двери.  
\- Погоди, Джейк, - уже мягко произнесла я. Он замер. – Мы же можем быть друзьями, как раньше, правда?  
\- Нет… Не знаю, - ответил он.  
Я заглянула ему в глаза и обняла его.  
\- Ну, пожалуйста, Джейкоб. Мы же лучшие друзья, так ведь?  
\- Я всегда буду твоим другом, Белла, - тихо сказал он. – Мне пора. Пока.  
И отстранившись, он быстро вышел за дверь.  
Я вздохнула и поплелась в душ. Но уже через пару минут я почти забыла о грустном Джейкобе и стала думать, как бы не уснуть до появления Эдварда.  
В этом мне здорово помогла Элис. Я ходила по комнате, рассказывая ей о вариантах моих дней, о Вольтури и прыжке со скалы, об Эдварде и видении Элис в Италии, о до ужаса надоевшем пляже в Ла Пуш, о Джейкобе. И чашку за чашкой я глотала кофе.  
Кажется, она поверила мне, хотя и смотрела с удивлением.  
Наступил рассвет. Я устала стоять на ногах и очень хотела спать. Около девяти утра вернулся уставший и мрачный Чарли. Несмотря на отрицательное отношение к семье Калленов после всего случившегося со мной, он искренне обрадовался приезду Элис. Рассказав о несчастье, случившимся с Гарри Клируотером, он испытал облегчение в том, что в то время, когда он будет заниматься похоронами, я не останусь одна. После завтрака он переоделся и снова уехал.  
\- Как долго Эдварду лететь? – спросила я. Несмотря на радостное возбуждение, я чувствовала, что усталость все же дает о себе знать.  
\- Через пару часов он будет здесь, - ответила Элис и приготовила мне еще одну чашку кофе.  
Через некоторое время она предложила мне подняться в мою комнату, сообщив, что ей срочно нужно уехать по каким-то делам. После ее ухода я сделала еще несколько кругов по гостиной, затем решила, что мне и вправду не мешало бы немного прибраться в комнате.  
Войдя туда, я увидела Эдварда, замершего у окна. Он смотрел на меня настороженно, но его глаза имели золотистый оттенок, и я, выдохнув с облегчением, подошла и прижалась к нему изо всех сил.  
Эта встреча придала мне сил еще на пару часов, в течение которых я, сидя на коленях у моего любимого вампира и не отпуская его от себя ни на миг, рассказывала ему о том, что со мной произошло. Как и Элис, он поверил мне, придя к выводу, что я и впрямь попала в какую-то временную петлю.  
\- Но теперь ты вернулся и все встанет на свои места, понимаешь? – взахлеб убеждала его я.  
\- Уверен в этом, - вторил он мне в перерывах между нашими поцелуями. В какой-то момент он отстранился, как делал всегда, но я не позволила ему этого.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы у нас все было по-взрослому, - упрашивала я. – Пожалуйста, Эдвард. Мы с тобой были на грани гибели уже несколько раз. Пойми же, что мы предназначены друг для друга, - мне даже удалось расстегнуть его рубашку, но вслед за этим он решительно укутал меня одеялом и прилег рядом, прижав к себе.  
\- Ты сможешь простить меня? – спросил он негромко.  
\- Я все давно простила, да и не за что мне тебя прощать, - прошептала я в ответ счастливым голосом. Он был здесь, со мной, и никаких Вольтури! Все плохое закончилось, а хорошее только начинается.  
\- Я люблю тебя, моя Белла.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Эдвард.  
Мои веки сомкнулись, и я провалилась в сон.

***  
Проснувшись, я застонала – надо мной было серое небо, кое-где разбавленное голубыми просветами.  
Я лежала и думала, что я сделала не так. Пока Джейкоб суетился надо мной, я подала ему знак, что жива, не оглохла, а затем и с его помощью поднялась с песка.  
По дороге к пикапу мне пришла в голову мысль о том, что, возможно, всевышний не поверил мне, потому что я так и не отдала себя Эдварду окончательно. Мысль была бредовой, наверное, от отчаяния. Но я снова заторопилась домой, памятуя о том, как легко потерять контроль над телефонной трубкой.  
Я ничего не стала менять из прошедшего накануне дня. Но повторив Эдварду вчерашнюю историю во всех подробностях и убедившись в том, что он поверил мне, я добавила:  
\- Боюсь, что пока я не принадлежу тебе полностью, - акцент был сделан на последнем слове, - я так и буду жить в этом дне. Пожалуйста, Эдвард, не поступай со мной так.  
Пустив несколько слезинок, я уткнулась в его шею.  
Эдвард был растерян. Он не был готов к такому, но у меня не было иного выхода. В конце концов, он согласился.  
Пока мы раздевали друг друга, я млела от этих полузабытых нежных прохладных прикосновений. Учитывая невероятную усталость, я все же держалась из последних сил, стараясь позабыть о том, что не спала более суток.  
Наше возбуждение нарастало и, похоже, Эдвард уже хотел этого не меньше меня. Его ласки стали нетерпеливыми и требовательными. Когда мы оба остались в чем мать родила, стеснению уже не было места. Целуя мою грудь, Эдвард уложил меня на прохладные простыни и навис надо мной. Я выгнулась ему навстречу, прося о большем. Кружилась голова, и по всему телу разлилась незнакомая мне до этих пор нега.  
\- Наверное, будет немного больно, - прошептал Эдвард.  
\- Пускай, - ответила я, уже плохо соображая.  
Было почти не больно. Непривычно и странно, немного дискомфортно, но мне было все равно. Теперь он мой, а я принадлежу ему, навсегда. Приоткрыв глаза, я посмотрела на Эдварда, аккуратно двигающегося надо мной. Вдруг он замер и открыл глаза – из золотистых они стремительно становились темными.  
\- Кровь… - прошептал он и начал отстраняться.  
\- Нет, Эдвард, - заплакала я и вцепилась в его плечи, прижавшись к нему. – Не уходи.  
Он посмотрел на меня. В этом взгляде смешались страдание, боль и жажда. Он склонился и прильнул к моим губам, затем скользнул ниже, к шее. Потом была короткая боль и его стон…

***  
Очнувшись на пляже и увидев над головой серое небо, я почувствовала такое горькое разочарование, что безутешно разрыдалась прямо на плече ничего не понимающего Джейкоба. Он прижимал меня к себе, согревая своим теплом, и гладил по спине горячими руками, пытаясь успокоить. В конце концов, слезы все же закончились, и Джейк отстранился, обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Белла, у тебя что-то болит?  
И все-таки я не одна. Тот факт, что Джейкоб рядом, каждое утро рядом со мной, такой теплый и родной, не дал мне окончательно расклеиться. Я вновь рассказала ему все, за исключением последних часов, не смея обсуждать это с кем-либо. Подумала, что Джейк, скорее всего, сочтет меня сумасшедшей. Но, по всей видимости, я говорила достаточно решительно и уверенно, чтобы он мне поверил. По крайней мере, сделал вид, что поверил.  
\- Я не хочу ехать домой, Джейкоб, - произнесла я. – Давай побудем до вечера где-нибудь в городе, ладно?  
\- Конечно, Беллз, ты только не волнуйся.  
Он помог мне подняться и забраться в машину. Пока мы добрались до центра Форкса, от жара печки и тепла Джейкоба моя одежда успела высохнуть почти полностью. В кафе Джейк заставил меня выпить горячего чая и поесть. Мы просидели там до самого вечера.  
\- Белла, мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем, вдвоем, - уверял меня лучший друг, когда я рассказала ему все подробности последних дней моей жизни. Точнее, одного дня. Точнее, почти все подробности. - Должен же быть какой-то способ...  
\- Может быть. Но пока я бегу по кругу, и ужасно устала, - пригорюнилась я.  
\- Я отвезу тебя домой и побуду рядом, пока ты не уснешь, - решительно заявил Джейк. – Может быть, это что-то изменит.  
Когда мы приехали ко мне домой, Элис уже не было. Но Джейкоб почувствовал ее запах и задрожал, как в лихорадке. Мне показалось, что только в тот момент он окончательно мне поверил.  
Чарли еще не было. Я быстро приняла душ, смывая с себя морскую соль, переоделась в чистую одежду и забралась под одеяло на диване в гостиной. Джейк присел рядом и держал меня за руку, пока я не провалилась в сон…  
***  
Утро. Пляж. Джейкоб. У меня уже не было ни сил, ни желания даже плакать. Что толку?  
Дни потянулись однообразной чередой. Недели превращались в месяцы, но ничего не менялось. Первое время я ловила каждый миг близости Эдварда. Наслаждалась каждой минутой, проведенной с ним после спасения из лап Вольтури. Зная, что с утра его все равно не будет рядом, я отбросила всякое стеснение и расспросила его обо всем, что меня волновало, не откладывая это на потом. Выяснила причины его ухода, узнала, что я нужна ему, что он любит меня.  
В один из дней я от души наорала на Эдварда за то, что он все решил за двоих, загнав нас в угол, а меня – во временную петлю. Услышав от меня правду, он уверился в моем сумасшествии и смотрел с таким сочувствием, что я окончательно разозлилась. На мои гневные вопли прибежал Феликс, заявив, что мы мешаем Вольтури трапезничать, я набросилась на него с кулаками – и очнулась на пляже.  
Потом я устала от недосыпа и стрессов. До такой степени, что один день проспала до самого вечера в пикапе, а на следующий – сразу выгнала Элис из дома и рухнула спать прямо на диване, отключив телефон.  
Днем позже я хотела повторить вчерашнее, но слегка замешкалась, успел прийти Джейк и снять трубку.  
\- Элис, уезжай! – устало проговорила я, когда она принялась причитать про Италию. – Я устала спасать Эдварда, пусть заканчивает жизнь самоубийством, если ему так хочется.  
Она шокировано замерла посреди кухни.  
\- Ты слышала, что говорят, давай, чеши отсюда, - Джейк очень обрадовался моим словам и принялся мягко подталкивать Элис в сторону входной двери. Она была так удивлена, что не отреагировала на такую наглость и покинула дом.  
\- Какая ты молодец, Беллз! – с гордостью возвестил Джейкоб. – Давно пора послать кровососов к черту!  
\- Джейк, от тебя я устала тоже и иду спать, - твердо произнесла я и отправилась наверх с намерением отдохнуть как следует.  
Слегка восстановив силы, я решила, что испробовала еще не все способы разорвать замкнутый круг. На следующий день по дороге в Италию я крутанула руль «порше», на котором мы мчались по узкой дороге, заставив машину врезаться в трактор. Не помогло.  
Пару дней спустя я сорвала зло на Эдварде, обозвав его параноиком с суицидальными наклонностями, которые не дают мне спокойно жить. Его удивленное лицо выглядело даже забавно.  
Потом у меня дошли руки и до Вольтури. Мне внезапно пришло в голову, что, возможно, меня гоняют по кругу, чтобы выяснила что-то об этом древнем клане.  
\- Вы такие интересные вампиры! Самые интересные из всех, которых я знала, - льстиво произнесла я, когда Аро в невесть какой раз взял меня за руку, пытаясь прочесть мысли. – Мне так хочется узнать вас поближе!  
\- О, несравненная Изабелла, все, кто много знал о нас, либо становились членами нашего клана, либо же умирали сразу же после получения знаний, - хитро улыбнулся вампир.  
\- Я согласна на любой вариант, - посмотрела я на него самым честным из всех своих взглядов. Эдвард кричал что-то невнятное, но я не отводила взгляда от глаз Аро, и убедила его в итоге уединиться со мной и поведать несколько интересных тайн Вольтури. За несколько дней мне удалось выведать многое, поскольку я оперировала полученными заранее данными, ставя Аро в тупик своей осведомленностью. Многие пикантные тайны клана Вольтури стали моим достоянием, но, увы, никак не помогли мне в стремлении перестать просыпаться на пляже Ла Пуш. Правда, был в новых знаниях и один несомненный плюс – я научилась быстро вызволять нас с Эдвардом и Элис из рук Вольтури. Я просто подзывала Аро поближе и шептала ему на ушко один неприличный секретик, уверяя, что в случае моей смерти о нем узнают все – и вуаля! Нас отпускали без драки.  
Через некоторое время мне стало невыносимо скучно. И я разбавила один бесконечный день ознакомительными прогулками по Италии.  
В первый раз я прошла мимо башни с часами, из которой должен был выйти полуобнаженнный Эдвард, и отправилась гулять по Вольтерре. День Святого Марка оказался интереснейшим праздником! Я перезнакомилась с множеством людей из разных стран, каждый из которых был для меня настоящим праздником в однообразии моих будней. За несколько дней я успела осмотреть всю архитектуру Вольтерры и переключилась на Рим. Во время практически ежедневных перелетов в Италию я успела выучить по разговорнику, купленному в аэропорту, итальянский язык. И в какой-то из дней, пока Элис угоняла машину, покинула аэропорт и отправилась гулять по Риму. Я влюбилась в Вечный город и изучала его несколько недель во всех деталях. К вечеру я засыпала то где-то на лавочке, то в кафе – и просыпалась на пляже. Гораздо удобнее было бы оставаться на ночь в Италии, но я смирилась с тем, что это пока мне недоступно – и наслаждалась тем, что имею.  
Не сразу я поняла, что практически не скучаю по Эдварду. Успела вдоволь насладиться нашим общением, выяснила все вопросы, прежде разъедавшие мне грудь непониманием и обидой – и уже могла обходиться без него. Нет, каждый раз, когда я его видела, у меня в груди что-то вздрагивало от его красоты и искрящихся любовью глаз. Но чем больше я смотрела на бессмертных Вольтури, чем чаще думала о вечности, которая в некоей извращенной форме была у меня уже сейчас, тем больше сомнений зарождал во мне вопрос, хочу ли я становиться вампиром. О, у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы поразмыслить. И я поняла, что хочу только одного – чтобы этот круг, в конце концов, разорвался. И меня устроит любой способ.  
Жаль только, что мои варианты, как разорвать его, закончились. Все как один. Я умерла уже сотней всевозможных способов, практически безболезненно, поскольку стоило мне потерять сознание, как я тут же приходила в себя на пляже. С Джейком.  
От Джейкоба я подустала тоже. Он был неизменно добр, внимателен и заботлив, а за это время я успела узнать его гораздо лучше. Мы провели много часов за разговорами о нем и обо мне. Я давно поняла, что он влюблен в меня, но это был все тот же бесконечный день, в котором мне было смертельно скучно. И нашим отношениям, несмотря на его чувства и мою симпатию, не дано было получить никакого развития.  
Я невероятно устала от однообразия и снова задумалась, чем бы себя развлечь.

  
**День сурк… оборотня. Глава четвертая и последняя, в которой круг разрывается**

Скука, сплошная скука. О да, я остро ощущала необходимость развлечься в тот день. Точнее, в тот же самый день.  
Пляж, Джейкоб, мое «все в порядке», его «не делай глупостей», машина, дом, выгнать Элис, взять трубку, убедить Эдварда, что я жива и «да, ты можешь приехать, если хочешь». Все по плану. Одному из планов, которых у меня за это время накопилось великое множество. Но после обязательной программы, в которую входили также душ и переодевание в сухую одежду, я сгребла всю наличность, которая у меня была, и вновь сбежала вниз. Джейкоб все еще был здесь.  
\- Увидимся! – беззаботно произнесла я, схватила ключи от пикапа и отправилась на выход. Но друг схватил меня за руку, заставив остановиться.  
\- Белла, куда ты собралась? – нахмурился он. – Тебе лучше было бы отдохнуть сегодня после всего, что произошло.  
Я издала нервный смешок, услышав слово «сегодня». У меня не осталось ни вчера, ни завтра. Только сегодня. И его я буду проводить так, как сочту нужным, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
\- Все отлично, Джейк! – я улыбнулась. – Чувствую себя прекрасно, мне просто нужно съездить в Порт-Анджелес. Иди домой, увидимся… - я едва поймала себя за язык, чтобы не закончить фразу словом «сегодня». - …завтра.  
\- На ночь глядя? Я поеду с тобой! – выкрикнул Джейк, когда я подбежала к машине. Но я мотнула головой и запрыгнула в пикап.  
По взгляду, которым он проводил меня, я поняла, что Джейкоб переживает. Жаль, что я не могла как следует оценить его заботу о моей жизни, с которой я рассталась за последнее время невообразимым количеством способов.  
До Порт-Анджелеса я добралась в рекордные сроки, вероятно, потому, что соблюдение требуемого скоростного режима сочла излишним. Если разобьюсь сегодня – могу добраться до пункта назначения… сегодня.  
Некоторое время назад я и подумать не могла бы, что отправлюсь в ночной клуб танцевать. Но именно этим я и занялась сегодня. Предварительно я погуляла по городу, поела в итальянском ресторанчике в приступе внезапной ностальгии по нашему знакомству с Эдвардом, а с наступлением ночи вошла в клуб под названием «Escape». Как раз то, что нужно. Если бы еще выпить чего-нибудь. Я ни разу не пробовала алкоголь, отчего-то даже мысли такой не возникало, да и до достижения двадцати одного года мне еще очень далеко. Впрочем, если не вырвусь из этого дня, то быть мне восемнадцатилетней до скончания веков. Эта мысль внезапно ввергла меня в такую панику, что я принялась действовать. Оказалось не так сложно, как я думала, найти парня, у которого обнаружилась фляжка с чем-то настолько крепким, что я задохнулась, когда обжигающая жидкость прокатилась по горлу и упала в желудок раскаленным камнем.  
Однако спустя несколько минут я оценила всю прелесть алкоголя. Я расслабилась и обнаружила себя целующейся с угостившим меня божественным напитком парнем на танцполе. А затем я отплясывала что-то, хохотала и веселилась. И пила еще. Потом все было, как в тумане, и в какой-то момент я выяснила, что тот самый практически незнакомый парень прижимает меня к кирпичной стене у черного входа в ночной клуб, целуя и лапая потными руками. Это было уже не смешно, и я попыталась оттолкнуть его, но куда там! Весовые категории определенно были неравными. Тогда я заорала, надеясь, что кто-то меня услышит. Услышал меня… Джейкоб. Глухо зарычав, он оторвал от меня парня и отбросил его куда-то к мусорным бакам.  
\- Белла, ты в порядке? – он взволнованно протянул ко мне руки, и я прижалась к нему, чувствуя, как дрожу. Какой бы «бессмертной» я себя не чувствовала, сейчас мне было страшно. Но Джейкоб каким-то невообразимым образом сумел оказаться рядом вовремя. Как когда-то Эдвард…  
\- Как ты нашел меня? – спросила я уже в машине. Джейк сел за руль и посадил меня на пассажирское сидение, не став слушать возражения.  
\- Просто повезло, - непринужденно заметил он, а потом бросил на меня быстрый взгляд. – Беллз, да ты пьяна?  
\- Ага, - согласилась я и глупо икнула. Джейкоб осуждающе покачал головой, но, по всей видимости, решил отложить нотации на потом. И я была ему благодарна. Положив голову ему на плечо, я устроилась поудобнее и провела оставшуюся до Форкса дорогу в невеселых мыслях. Но при всем этом чувствовала тепло и спокойствие, исходящие от моего друга, который всегда рядом.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Джейк, - пробормотала я, когда он уложил меня на диван в моем доме, заботливо укрыл пледом и собрался уходить.  
\- Не за что, - мягко улыбнулся он. – Спи. Но… ты пугаешь меня, Беллз, и завтра нам нужно будет серьезно поговорить, слышишь?  
«Сегодня» - опять хотела поправить я, но не стала, а просто кивнула и незаметно провалилась в сон.

***  
Придя в себя, я лежала, не открывая глаз. Мне некуда было спешить – впереди меня ждала вечность, ограниченная одним бесконечно повторяющимся днем. И холод, пробирающий до костей, уже не пугал меня перспективой подхватить воспаление легких. Даже если я и заболею, усну все равно раньше, чем умру. Тело было расслабленным и непослушным, мысли плавными и ленивыми, и только горячие ладони Джейкоба обжигали, позволяя чувствовать, что я снова тут, на пляже, и ничего в моей жизни не изменилось. Да и не изменится уже. Привычным фоном звучал шум прибоя, а взволнованный голос склонившегося надо мной друга по-прежнему взрывал мой мозг, но эта боль была настолько привычна, что я давно научилась ее игнорировать. Вот так я и лежала, не желая открывать глаз, стараясь не слушать настойчивые призывы Джейкоба. Впрочем, я все равно не смогла бы скрыть от него, что уже пришла в себя, в ближайшие секунды он определит это по моему дыханию, так что притвориться мертвой не выйдет.  
Я приоткрыла глаза и посмотрела на Джейка. Он зачем-то суетился надо мной, впрочем, как и всегда. А я, наверное, в сотый раз, смотрела, как медленно по его плечу скатывается капля воды. Срывается вниз. А следующая – с мокрых волос – сейчас стечет по виску и упадет мне на щеку. Я подняла руку и стерла ее с виска Джейка. Ну вот, теперь не капнет.  
Он замер. Вот, значит, как легко заставить его замолчать. Вспомнив, каким он был милым вчера, я улыбнулась.  
\- Слава Богу, ты очнулась, - выдохнул Джейкоб и помог мне подняться.  
Пока он отчитывал меня за прыжок со скалы, о котором я уже почти и не помнила – так давно это было, - подумала, что сегодня, пожалуй, высплюсь после вчерашних безумств. Причем, начну прямо сейчас, в машине.  
И вдруг меня осенило! Почти каждый раз, возвращаясь домой с пляжа, я засыпала, пригревшись около Джейкоба, и ни разу после этого короткого сна не очнулась на пляже!  
Удивительно, как я столько времени не замечала этой странности. Слабость тут же уступила место странному возбуждению. Мне вдруг стало казаться, что где-то здесь и кроется ключ от выхода из этого странного заколдованного дня.  
\- Что-то не так? Что болит? – обеспокоенно спросил Джейкоб, аккуратно усаживая меня на сиденье пикапа. – Я отвезу тебя в больницу.  
\- Не надо, - озадаченно ответила я. – Я еще не знаю, куда хочу поехать.  
\- Что значит – куда хочешь поехать? – уточнил Джейк, уже взбираясь на водительское сиденье. – Тебе нужно срочно переодеться. Иначе заболеешь.  
\- Не успею, - рассеянно ответила я, пытаясь поймать за хвост едва уловимую мысль.  
\- Точно, не успеешь, - слабо улыбнулся Джейкоб и включил в салоне печку. – Сорок два градуса Цельсия. Иди сюда.  
Он накинул мне на плечи теплую куртку и прижал к своему теплому боку  
\- Подожди немного, я быстро тебя довезу, - он тронул машину с места.  
\- Погоди, давай немного посидим тут, - попросила я.  
Джейкоб удивленно посмотрел на меня и вновь поставил пикап на ручной тормоз.  
\- Но тебе нужно переодеться.  
\- Ничего, попозже.  
Он еще раз обеспокоенно посмотрел на меня, а затем откинулся на спинку сиденья и притянул меня ближе к себе. Я не сопротивлялась – он был теплый, а за последнюю сотню дней стал совсем родным. Мы молчали и думали каждый о своем. И все же усталость моя никуда не делась – обняв Джейкоба за талию, я прислонилась щекой к его груди и задремала, почти уверенная в том, что проснусь в машине.  
Так и случилось: вот только я открыла глаза буквально через несколько минут от какой-то неясной тревоги, словно забыла что-то очень важное. Но что я могла забыть, кроме того, что нужно спасти Эдварда, которого я устала спасать? И все же… Отчего-то сейчас мне показалось важным ответить на его звонок. В который раз… В салоне было очень тепло, и моя одежда почти высохла. Джейкоб по-прежнему крепко обнимал меня, было уютно и двигаться не хотелось. Бросив взгляд на приборную панель, я увидела, что у нас есть почти час, чтобы добраться домой до звонка Эдварда. Подняв голову, я встретилась с пристальным взглядом Джейка. Сейчас он спросит меня…  
\- Как ты?  
\- Хорошо, согрелась, - я улыбнулась.  
\- Просто скажи мне, зачем ты прыгнула? – он был серьезен, как и все предыдущие дни.  
Пожав плечами, я снова прислонилась щекой к теплой коже Джейка и прикрыла глаза, ловя себя на мысли, что можно провести эти сутки именно так – сидя в машине и не двигаясь. Интересно, если сейчас снова уснуть, останусь ли я здесь и во время следующего пробуждения?  
– Беллз, милая, пообещай мне не делать глупостей, хорошо? По крайней мере, если меня нет рядом, - вздохнул Джейкоб.  
\- Договорились, буду делать глупости только в компании с тобой, - кивнула я.  
Я вспомнила вчерашний вечер и хихикнула. Это было похоже на неумелый флирт, но мне было все равно. Пройдет этот день, и о нем буду помнить лишь я.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты знала, - он приподнял мое лицо за подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. – Ты очень дорога мне, Белла, и я всегда буду поблизости. Пока ты не поймешь, что тебе не нужен никто другой.  
Я столько раз слышала эти слова, что они не казались уже чем-то волнующим, но вслед за этим он провел пальцами по щеке и склонился к моим губам. Нерешительно замер в дюйме от них, словно ждал моего решения. «Почему нет? – подумала я. – Это всего лишь еще один день, завтра он даже не вспомнит». И сама преодолела этот дюйм, чуть потянувшись вверх.  
В отличие от осторожных поцелуев Эдварда, Джейк практически обрушился на меня горячими губами. От неожиданности я отпрянула, но не успела сделать полноценный вдох, как его ладонь легла мне на затылок и притянула обратно. Он не был груб, немного неумел, но учился с каждой секундой, действуя, скорее, интуитивно. Его губы мягко сминали мои до тех пор, пока мне не понадобился глоток воздуха, и я, упершись ладонями в плечи Джейка, отодвинулась от него. Я даже предположить не могла, как этот поцелуй подействует на нас обоих. Джейкоба била крупная дрожь, а поскольку он не выпускал мои руки из горячих ладоней, я никак не могла понять – это его дрожь или меня тоже трясет озноб. Затем он выскочил из машины, хлопнула дверца, и я осталась одна в полном недоумении. Нет, все-таки меня тоже знобило. Обхватив себя руками за плечи, я постаралась успокоиться, думая о том, что надо поехать домой и все-таки выспаться. Завтра все повторится, а у меня совсем не осталось сил. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув, я взяла себя в руки и передвинулась на водительское сиденье. В этот момент Джейкоб вновь втиснулся в кабину, сдвинув меня на прежнее место.  
\- Я тебя отвезу, - четко сказал он, не глядя на меня.  
Я вздохнула, молча кивнула и сунула руки в карманы куртки.  
До самого дома мы не сказали друг другу ни слова. Именно сегодня мне ужасно не хотелось, чтобы он уходил, но и ответить на звонок Эдварда казалось необходимым.  
Мы одновременно вышли из машины. Джейкоб тут же замер и напрягся. Взяв меня за руку, внимательно огляделся по сторонам.  
\- Вампир!  
\- Да, это Элис, Джейкоб. Не спрашивай, откуда я знаю. Со мной все будет хорошо. Просто дай мне пять минут, и я заставлю ее уйти. А потом ты зайдешь. Хорошо?  
Я внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза и положила руку на его щеку, чтобы убедить в своих словах.  
\- Но… - неуверенно начал Джейкоб.  
\- Просто верь мне, - шепнула я и выкрикнула, направляясь к дому: - Пять минут, Джейкоб!  
Войдя в дом, я проигнорировала кудахтанье Элис и, остановив ее жестом, твердо произнесла:  
\- Элис, я жива и не пыталась покончить с собой. Но я не хочу иметь с вашей семьей ничего общего. Не собираюсь ждать Эдварда и уже не хочу становиться вампиром. Уезжай немедленно и не возвращайся.  
Несколько раз моргнув, шокированная Элис прошептала «Конечно, Белла» и быстро вышла за дверь.  
Джейкоб доверился мне и вошел в дом ровно через пять минут, как я и просила.  
\- Что понадобилось тут этой мерзкой пиявке? – злобно сжав кулаки, прорычал он.  
\- Она приезжала попрощаться. Каллены не собираются возвращаться и уехали насовсем, - успокаивающе сказала я и подошла ближе к телефонному аппарату. Он зазвонил через десять секунд, за которые тревожно принюхивавшийся Джейк успел практически успокоиться.  
\- Я жива, жива, слышишь? – ровным решительным тоном произнесла я, не дожидаясь его слов. – Элис увидела не то, что произошло на самом деле. Не вздумай ехать в Италию. У меня все хорошо. И я теперь с Джейком. Так что можешь не возвращаться, Эдвард.  
\- Конечно, Белла, - прошелестел его голос в трубке. – Я рад, что ты счастлива. Я так этого хотел.  
\- Вот и отлично, - улыбнулась я в трубку. – Спасибо тебе за все. Я поняла, что мне нужно.  
Положив трубку, я задумала, зачем все это наговорила. Впрочем, какая разница, завтра все забудут этот разговор.  
Обернувшись, я увидела Джейка, который смотрел на меня расширившимися глазами, услышав мои слова, адресованные Эдварду.  
\- Белла? – хрипло и как-то полувопросительно произнес он.  
\- Не спрашивай ни о чем, Джейк, - улыбнулась я. – Все хорошо. Мне нужно переодеться.  
Но Джейкоб был все еще взбудоражен близостью вампиров и не отпустил меня одну на второй этаж, а прошел первым, тихо и осторожно. Мне было смешно, но я сдерживала улыбку и пыталась сохранять серьезность.  
Убедившись, что в моей комнате никого нет, (как будто там мог кто-то быть!) Джейк сказал, что подождет, пока я лягу спать и проконтролирует, чтобы никто из вампиров еще не пришел прощаться. Приняв душ, я переоделась и вышла к нему, сидевшему на подоконнике в моей комнате.  
\- Все хорошо? – спросил он, отводя глаза.  
Чувствуя ту же неловкость, что и он, я еще раз напомнила себе, что завтра я все могу переиграть заново. Поэтому набралась смелости, подошла к нему и попросила:  
\- Поцелуй меня еще.  
Всей моей решимости хватило на едва внятный шепот. Но ведь у него был невероятно чуткий слух, поэтому дважды просить не пришлось. Он тут же притянул меня и снова мягко поцеловал. Наверное, моя просьба придала ему смелости, потому что с каждой секундой он распалялся все сильнее, и это было заразно. Едва его язык скользнул по моим губам, я впустила его. Это было новое ощущение, Эдвард никогда не позволял ничего больше коротких поцелуев, оберегая меня от опасности. И теперь я уже знала, чего именно он боялся. Но сейчас никакой опасности не было, и я позволила себе просто забыться в ощущениях, греясь в горячих прикосновениях чуть шершавых ладоней Джейка. Обвив его шею руками, я гладила короткий ежик жестких волос на затылке и снова чувствовала, как начинаю дрожать.  
«Завтра все начнется заново», - снова повторила я себе и позволила Джейку снять с меня майку. Что такого? Он все равно не вспомнит.  
Прижав меня к себе, он перевел дух. Его тяжелое дыхание обожгло мне щеку, а затем он прошептал мне на ухо что-то на чужом наречии. Я не поняла, о чем он, но в следующий момент уже забыла об этом – Джейкоб поднялся с подоконника, снова став гораздо выше меня. Черт, обнимать его теперь стало очень неудобно. Он смотрел на меня сверху вниз и нервно сглатывал.  
\- Мне, наверное, пора… - пробормотал он и шагнул к двери. – Не волнуйся, кто-нибудь будет всю ночь дежурить у дома.  
Вот сейчас он уйдет, и я лягу спать. Вряд ли сразу усну, но где и как проснусь – знаю наверняка. Тоска!  
\- Джейк, останься, пожалуйста, - шепнула я вслед ему и всхлипнула.  
Дойдя до дверей, он резко развернулся и вернулся ко мне. Судорожно вздохнув, облизнул губы.  
\- Если Чарли вернется, он убьет меня.  
\- Он вернется только утром, - я снова обняла его. Он пах лесом.  
Джейкоб еще раз шумно вздохнул и потянул меня к кровати. Усадил к себе на колени и, не сводя глаз с груди, спросил:  
\- Ты не шутишь?  
Я подумала об Эдварде и в сердце ничего не дрогнуло. Впрочем, завтра я смогу подумать о нем снова и даже поговорить, если захочу.  
Отрицательно мотнув головой, я устроилась удобней лицом к Джейку, все еще уставившемуся чуть ниже моего подбородка, и погладила его по щеке.  
\- Нисколько.  
Он дышал, словно после долгой пробежки.  
\- То есть, ты теперь со мной?  
Я кивнула. Разве это не правда? Я каждый день встречаю с ним.  
\- И как далеко я… мы можем… - он сбился и смолк.  
\- Дальше некуда, - я была рада, что в комнате достаточно темно, чтобы он не увидел, как я покраснела. Но зато едва рассеивающий мрак ночник у меня за спиной позволял мне видеть лицо Джейка. Целая гамма эмоций сменяли одна другую на его лице - от неуверенности до восторга. Он снова потянулся ко мне, и это поцелуй был уверенным и глубоким. Когда мы прервались, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, он нежно прикусил мою нижнюю губу, и это было так возбуждающе, что поняла, что не смогу остановиться. Я пропустила тот момент, когда осталась топлесс, впрочем, вскоре положение вещей усугубилось – поставив меня на пол, Джейкоб потянулся к поясу джинсов, и через секунду я осталась в чем мать родила. Придержав за талию, он некоторое время молча рассматривал меня, часто сглатывая. А у меня подкашивались ноги от тяжести, образовавшейся внизу живота.  
\- Ты… когда-нибудь… - он снова сбился. Вспомнив тот неудачный вечер (как будто у меня в последнее время были удачные), я подумала, что это не считается, и отрицательно мотнула головой.  
\- А ты?  
Он промычал что-то нечленораздельное, что я расценила, как подобие отрицания. Ноги больше не держали, и я практически свалилась на Джейка, прижавшись к нему. Никакие разговоры более не казались уместными, и мы снова целовались, как сумасшедшие, а когда его руки, добрались до моих бедер, я положила ладони на пояс его шорт. Повозившись с пуговицами, наконец, расстегнула их, хотя это было непросто.  
\- Беллз, - Джейк посадил меня на кровать, не позволяя стянуть с него штаны. – Послушай, у меня нет… презерватива.  
Я сперва не поняла, о чем он – в ушах шумело, и сердце билось так, что казалось вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Потом меня разобрал нервный смех – он даже не представляет, как это…  
\- Неважно, - сказала я и снова потянулась к нему.  
Уговаривать не пришлось. Опрокинув меня на постель, он мгновенно избавился от штанов и тяжело опустился рядом. Я перевела взгляд вниз, отбросив ложную скромность, и зная, что мне ничего за это не будет, коснулась его рукой, проведя раскрытой ладонью вверх и вниз. Джейкоб зашипел и подмял меня под себя, раздвигая коленом мои ноги. Он провел языком по моим губам, затем впился в мой рот, проникая в него языком. В следующее мгновение его пальцы заскользили по моему животу ниже, ниже, пока не проникли внутрь. Я едва не захлебнулась от новых ощущений.  
Отвечая ему, я подалась бедрами навстречу пальцам. Застонав, он убрал руку. Я тут же ощутила, как он осторожно вжимается в меня горячей плотью. Опершись локтями на кровать, Джейкоб нависал надо мной, продолжая целовать. Уже зная, что будет больно, я вцепилась руками в его плечи и вновь приподняла бедра. Он вошел глубже, замер, чуть отступил. Снова продвинулся и опять отступил. Я постаралась расслабиться, но все равно мне казалось, что ничего не выйдет.  
\- Белла, - хрипло произнес Джейк и обрушился на меня всем телом, проникая до конца. Я, кажется, прокусила кожу на его плече, сдерживая болезненный вскрик, потому что почувствовала во рту солоноватый привкус, а Джейкоб тихонько зарычал и замер, прижимая мою голову к себе. Внутри меня все пульсировало, и я не могла понять этих ощущений до конца, но саднящая боль быстро отступила.  
Джейк перевернулся на бок, продолжая прижимать меня к себе, а когда он вышел из меня, я инстинктивно сжала ноги.  
\- Прости, - он погладил меня по спине. Положив голову ему на грудь, я слышала, как громко колотится его сердце.  
Потом мы дурачились в душе, пока обоих снова не накрыла волна возбуждения. Второй раз был гораздо более приятным, а после мы долго лежали, лаская друг друга и обсуждая какие-то незначительные темы. В третий раз Джейкоб никуда не спешил, медленно доводя до исступления, пока меня не накрыло рваными импульсами, а перед глазами не заплясала радуга.  
Засыпая у него на плече, я подумала, что завтра можно все повторить, и даже кратковременная боль этого стоит.

***  
Я открыла глаза.  
Занимался рассвет.  
Над головой был деревянный потолок моей комнаты, а рядом, чуть посапывая, спал обнаженный Джейкоб.  
Я резко села в постели. Зажмурилась. Вновь открыла глаза. Огляделась вокруг – я все так же была в своей комнате. Тогда я изо всех сил ущипнула себя. Вскрикнув от боли, я поняла, что не сплю. От моего вскрика проснулся Джейк. Он тоже приподнялся, растерянно озираясь, но в следующий миг заключил меня в горячие объятия.  
\- Привет, - практически промурлыкал он.  
Я сидела, оглушенная пониманием того, что круг разорван. И не испытывала никаких эмоций.  
Но через несколько секунд мощная волна облегчения затопила меня, вызвав слезы и глухие рыдания.  
Я свободна! Я больше не пленница чудовищной временной ловушки! Не знаю, почему именно этот порядок действий смог разорвать замкнутый круг, но это случилось.  
Джейкоб прижимал меня к себе, не понимая, почему я рыдаю. Я же вжалась в него целиком, не в силах поверить своему счастью. Но несколько мгновений спустя шок от новой мысли высушил мои слезы и заставил оттолкнуть Джейка, с ужасом посмотрев на него.  
У него не было презерватива…

The end


End file.
